User talk:LordofMoonSpawn/Archive2
FoL Rake edits Happy New Year, LoMS. Great to see Fall of Light info appearing at last :) Just a couple of things to look at... You need to transcribe the whole section into past tense ;) The other thing is that you have used a lot of literal quotes in the article which is something we are trying to avoid. If you could transcribe them into your own words, that would be great. Alternatively, if it is a really memorable one, either use it as an intro quote to the section or add to the Quotes section at the bottom of the page. Thanks for giving Rake some TLC! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:01, January 3, 2017 (UTC) PS: When you change the tense, it would be great if you could condense the text a bit. 'Brood asks the Denier whether he would welcome them to their camp.' for example can be culled as it sets the stage but is not Rake specific info unless there was some significance to Brood speaking for both of them in which case the sentence does not convey that and would actually need expanding. The arrival amongst the Deniers currently reads: *After this, the two head north, to the burned forest where they come upon a group of Deniers led by Glyph. Brood asks the Denier whether he would welcome them to their camp. Glyph replies that it was Yedan Narad's place to welcome or refuse them. But for a moment the Watch, drowning in his guilt at the mention of Anomander's name and of his query, is unable to do either. When he finally manages to speak, he welcomes Brood, but not Anomander, saying that "the time is not yet for ... for our welcome." A streamlined version might read: *The two headed north, to the burned forest where they came upon a group of Deniers led by Glyph who left it up to Yedan Narad to give or refuse them welcome. Feeling guilt at the mention of Rake's name, Narad was momentarily unable to do either then welcomed Brood but not Rake saying the time for their welcome had not yet come. It may not sound as polished but cuts off over a third of the text and makes Rake more 'visible'. Think of it as converting a story into a news bulletin where you are trying to squeeze as much information into as few words as possible. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 15:39, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :lol - I read your translation of TLC to a medical background person here who thought the confusion very funny! :Thanks for giving the streamlining some thought. When there isn't much to write about a character it doesn't matter, might even be beneficial to create a feel for that character, but with someone high profile like Rake it muddies the waters, so to speak. :Just had a look on amazon - no sign yet of the next one in the Kharkanas series but part two of Esslemont's trilogy is due out early August! :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:50, January 3, 2017 (UTC) test test 1 SuzerainofNight (talk) 19:05, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :I'm interested to know why you created a second account. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']]''talk'' 03:46, January 5, 2017 (UTC) ::It happened a few weeks ago, when I was spending some time at a friend's. Normally I let my browser remember all my passwords, but the drawback of that is how easy it is to forget it when you become so dependent on your browser. ::And since I know my browser (at home) had stored the password -- and I could find it if I needed it -- I didn't want to reset it. So I ended up creating a second account. lol. ::But I kinda don't regret it, since now I can test some of the stuff with both accounts. Like the template; instead of waiting on another user to tell me whether it was working correctly or not, I just had to ope a private window and use the second account myself to see it. ::I was also testing the and templates. :: 14:54, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Admin I've been thinking about it for a few weeks already. I've had a plan about Aimzzz ready for months. I think a lot. Fruition is soon. -- 00:07, January 4, 2017 (UTC) :I'm looking forward to your plan then. Also looking forward to the updated theme. :) (This would be the ideal scenario for using the talkback template. To keep the convo from being fragmented (and visible on one discussion page.) ::I was pressed for time or else I would have tried it out. I'm back and ready for template action now. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']]''talk'' 03:09, January 5, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, looking forward to it. (And my apologies, btw, for replying so late. I had the worst toothache yesterday. Couldn't concentrate on anything.) ::: 14:56, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Templates I don't think documentation transclusion brings much benefit to a wiki of our small size. It might make things a bit easier on template pages that have a lot of documentation (like ), but in most cases the existing style (exemplified here) seems best. In any case the documentation transclusion isn't working at the moment, can you migrate away from all of the /doc's or fix the problem with the transclusion please. /doc's shouldn't really be in the base templates category. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']]''talk'' 03:46, January 5, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I actually thought the same -- after the fact. I'll move all the necessary info from those pages, and I'll let you know so you can delete them. : 15:07, January 5, 2017 (UTC) ::I've moved the contents from the /doc pages. ::You can delete the following pages ::* Template:USERNAME/doc ::* Template:Usertalkpagenotice/doc ::* Template:Ambox/doc ::* Template:Spoilerwarning & Template:Spoilerwarning/doc since I don't think we'll be needing these after you implement the new theme using DA's spoiler system. :::Deleted. I guess I should start on that spoiler system now :P-- 23:07, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Talkback I'm going to do some work on this now. Let me know what you think. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']]''talk'' 03:46, January 5, 2017 (UTC) :I love the modifications. The first template I was modifying -- the one used on wikipedia -- had those options, but it was a bit more convoluted since it used other templates to substitute some of the parts. I didn't bother with it -- and now I'm happy I didn't since you obviously had an easier time doing the same thing. :Man, if we collaborate more we could have so many more features for the site. :Like the one regarding reference popups; did you get a chance to check it out? It's a simple js addition to the common.js page, if I remember correctly. If someone hovers over the reference, they'll get the info immediately -- as apposed to the current way. :And what are your thoughts regarding the other templates? Especially Ambox. :BTW, I'll test talkback on your page to notify you of all the replies I posted here. : 15:07, January 5, 2017 (UTC) :: :::The styling is missing in Oasis, so that needs to be figured out before the Tb template can be widely used. -- 20:19, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Ambox There is already something like this, it is the CSS class "boilerplate" (check common.css and monobook.css for details (link)) Examples: Template:Alias, Category:Maintenance templates, :Category:Image wiki templates. It's probably best to modify these rather than introduce a whole new system. Do you know how to test? You can use your browser dev tools (F12 in Firefox) for temp changes and put for longer testing use put your changes in your personal CSS (link in toolbox). -- 22:23, January 5, 2017 (UTC) :I don't mind if you leave it for a while and use it for reference, but I think CSS is the better system to provide template styling. I'm not sure what other uses it has on other wikis. If you put a template on a page any admin will eventually come along and delete it for you. :Before I forget, you can test the refs popup JS on your personal JS page (again see toolbox for link). Try it out for a few days. I'd like to keep the JS to only the most necessary things if possible, but I can't deny some things are quite useful. Has the wiki-syntax highlighting come through yet? -- 23:45, January 5, 2017 (UTC) ::The syntax highlighting is at MediaWiki:Common.js, near the top. You might need to do a hard refresh like it says at the top of that page. It only applies to monobook. -- 00:11, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :::Your probably not seeing it then. The code is at common.js, but the syntax highlighting only works when you edit non css or js pages. I'll make a screenshot. http://i.imgur.com/KzTsfVA.png -- 00:23, January 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::Personal JS page changes are semi-immediate. That is to say they should be immediate but sometimes take a few minutes (up to 30mins sometimes) to come through (that is my experience with CSS pages anyway). To test you can try to find a really simple JS script and put that in and see if it comes through. Hard refreshes are mandatory (Ctrl + F5) to get it to show up, but you probably already know that. They always show up when I use a different browser to check, it's a stubborn browser cache problem. -- 00:32, January 6, 2017 (UTC) With regards to the Ambox I think you should show how it can replace the templates that currently use the "boilerplate" CSS class (as I listed above). Pick one, like Alias, and remodel it with an Ambox (on a test page or sub page please). -- 20:17, January 7, 2017 (UTC) :Okay. I'll begin with it in a few minutes and let you know as soon as I've got something. : 20:46, January 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Look, I can't be immediately responsive to all your messages. Things around here do not usually happen very quickly. For example this theme change might seem big and sudden, but I started setting up the building blocks for this change more than two years ago. Granted that I could have made the change a lot quicker than that, but the point is to not expect things to change so quickly or radically (the spoiler issue has a long history behind it and is what makes it a bit exceptional). How a wiki works is you identify a need or a problem and them fill that need or fix that problem, you are trying too much, too quickly to change how the wiki operates. I've worked hard to give the wiki a simple and consistent design (I take my design cues from the English Wikipedia and Wookieepedia). If you do want to be an Admin you need to make the case for it with thoughtful edits or ideas. At the moment I have to double check everything that you are doing. Also, pay attention to what Egwene says as she has veto over who gets Admin powers, keeping her happy keeps me happy as well. You've done some good work, but you're also creating problems for me and flooding me with distractions when I've already got a lot of work lined up that I'm trying to do. ::I'm going to revert some changes you've made to the templates, please in future seek some sort of agreement from me or the other users before making edits that have a wide impact on the wiki. Once you've been here a bit longer and we have more trust in your edits you will get more leeway. -- 06:27, January 8, 2017 (UTC) ::PS: I haven't even had a chance to look at the refs pop-up JS (although I did briefly look at it a month back and it seemed interesting), once I've tamped down the immediate backlog of things to do I'll get to it, but I do not consider it a high priority at the moment. Common.js Also I left some other messages on your personal js and css pages. -- 11:38, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Builders Nimander Golit encounters a being, referring to itself as "Elder", which builds Azath houses in TtH, my TOR MMPB has it on pages 412-422 (ish). It's during his party's encounter with Gothos. I didn't know if you wanted to or were planning to add this to the builders page since you marked the page as complete, but that was just in the FoL updates area. If you'd rather work on other characters you chose I can add the information, if you want to add it hopefully the page numbers/area will help, unless you already had it bookmarked, in which case this is all redundant. Marl Karx (talk) 03:57, January 7, 2017 (UTC) tense Hi LoMs, looks like you might be a little unsure about the tense used in articles. On the whole it is simple past tense, unless within the span of the simple past someone recalls events from the simple pasts past in which case you use past perfect... ahm... probably not the proper academic explanation but hope it will suffice. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:09, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Regards apology Hi LoMS, Speaking for myself, you are of course creating a certain amount of extra work simply because you are still fairly new to the Wiki editing here and like any new editor, it takes time to get to know the site standards. But that is normal and we have all gone through that process. As long as you are willing to be open to make adjustments to your edits to bring them in line with the general status quo, I am quite happy to be patient and let you find your way as well as giving a hand. If you have ideas for making changes on the content side of things, depending on what it is, put the ideas on relevant user's talk pages or on the forum. A lot of the Wiki lay-outs are the product of a fair bit of discussion, feedback and general tossing about of ideas so making changes to them should follow that route. If I may make an observation with regards to your technical input.... I have been following your exchanges with Jade Raven and have to say, just reading them I felt totally swamped, lol. Maybe if you concentrated on one or two things at a time and took things a bit slower it would give the rest of the world a chance to keep up. I totally agree with Jade Raven with regards to the overall 'feel' of the Wiki. If we were a Wiki concerned with gaming for example, I would expect more in the way of visual gadgetry. For the Malazan Wiki however, the most important aspect is that we are an accurate source of all things Malazan, that the information is easy to find, clearly displayed and that we try and keep the site reasonably spoiler friendly for Newbies. Too much in the way of pop-ups, templates and other visual aspects in addition to images and the information is going to become lost. There is another aspect to this and that is our ability to attract new editors. Overall, thanks to Jade Raven, the site is pretty much set up to function ok without the need for anything other than mandatory Wikia updates. The tweaking now is more a case of making something good even better. However, we have a mountain of content editing that still needs doing and with editors coming and going depending on their real life commitments, we need to make sure that a potential editor isn't put off because he takes one look behind the scenes and thinks 'I'll never be able to wade through all of that'. To give you an example... if you look at the nominations history for the IoW, anyone editing in MonoBook was faced with a couple of inches of code last week. Not that that page is used much by outsiders, but even so, if someone had come along, they might well have been totally baffled by how to nominate something, not realising that those two inches were just people's signatures. So for this Wiki, think streamline. Anything that may make it simpler to edit something but maintains the overall look is potentially good. JR's IOTW template is a good example... it means that instead of having to change a whole lot of coding embedded in a lot of other coding on the homepage each time, we now just insert the new file name on the template and done. I don't know if Jade Raven is already working on something for it but something similar for updating the poll page would be great :) By the way - how on earth do you keep up with that many Wikis as well as Wikipedia? The day must have more than 24hrs where you live! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:10, January 8, 2017 (UTC) 19:01, January 8, 2017 (UTC)}} From Hmm, thanks. Are the new spoiler templates ready for use? And shouldn't the nested ((clr)) be baked in somehow? 21:10, January 8, 2017 (UTC) lol - made the change then saw your exchange... I have implemented the new spoiler template on that page - the info is just too explosive to leave in plain view!!! There are always exceptions to the rule ;) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:45, January 8, 2017 (UTC)